Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Christie Bach
Summary: Ele era diferente. Um assassino que não matava. Um assassino apaixonado. -GonxKillua. YAOI. Drabbles -presente para Artemys Ichihara.
1. Assassinos

**.Can't Take Out My Eyes Off You.**

_Ele era diferente. Um assassino que não matava. Um assassino apaixonado._

* * *

.- Sim, é yaoi. Um relacionamento entre dois meninos. Não gosta, não ouse ler. Gosta, sinta-se à vontade. Não gosta, mas leu por pura e simples curiosidade, não comente o quanto essa fic tenha ficado ruim, ou uma critíca sobre o gênero que eu escolhi. Mas sinta-se à vontade para continuar lendo os próximos drabbles, desde que poupe os comentários para si.

.-Gosto de Gon x Killua. Não gosta? Paciência, mas continue lendo, se você chegou até aqui, quer ver mais.

.-Não sei escrever drabble, arrisco. Mas se achou que ficaram bons, ótimo, mande reviews, não arranca a mão.

.-O titulo pode (ou não) significar alguma coisa. Enfim, é o nome de uma música da banda Manic Street Preachears. Conhece? Eu sei, muita gente não conhece, mas eu recomendo que ouça.

.-Gon não me pertence. Killua também não. Muito menos HunterxHunter. Quer me dá-los? Aceitarei de bom agrado.

.-Não sou paga pelo escrevo, infelizmente.

.-Fic betado por Hiei-and-Shino.

.-Presente para Artemys Ichihara (meu mamain 8D). Feliz aniversário (atrasado, que vergonha xD)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 1 - Assassinos**

**You're just too good to be true**

_Você é boa demais p'ra ser de verdade_

**Can't take my eyes off you**

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

**You'd be like heaven to touch**

_Você é como um toque no Paraíso_

**I want hold you so much**

_Eu quero tanto abraçá-la_

**At long last love has arrived**

_Finalmente o amor chegou_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Assassinos são frios.

Assassinos gostam de derramar sangue.

Assassinos matam.

Assassinos não são confiáveis.

Assassinos são insensíveis.

Assassinos se escondem.

Assassinos não amam.

Assassinos planejam a queda de suas vítimas com a maior das perfeições.

Mas por que Killua era tão diferente, então?

Diferente a ponto de desistir da vida que levava; dos assassinatos; da família; de sua casa?

Não sabia.

Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento, era entender essa mudança.

Mas não conseguia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Considerações finais (e lá vou eu):

Sinto muito se ficou ruim, também não gostei. Há uma explicação p'ra isso (e lá vou eu de novo): Essa fic foi escrita a base de café frio e armago, um barulho insuportável da construção atrás do meu prédio, que tá me dando nos nervos, além de estar balançando tudo (verdade o.o'), foi escrita também a base de mal-humor alheio (o meu também conta xD) e tarde quente (sim, odeio o sol). Deve ser por isso que esse primeiro Drabble está tão ruim. Mas se você discordar de mim, mande um review.

(Ps.:odeio essa fic e amo a Temys u.u)

_té a próxima_!


	2. Distante

Ok, outro drabble. Betado por Hiei-and-shino (os erros daqui em diante são minhas reponsabilidades 8DD). Um dia eu escrevo outro casal (já que ela não gosta desse, mesmo a fic não sendo p'ra ela) mas enfim, GonxKillua rulla e eu gosto muito viu? u.u'

Mais uma p'ra Artemys Ichiahra, apesar dela também não gostar do yaoi que eu taquei aqui u.u não dá p'ra agradar ninguém. Paciência, né? Enjoy agora.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 2 - Distante**

**And when I see you**_  
E quando eu te vejo_

**Then I know it will be next to me **  
_Então eu sei que isso estará próximo de mim_

**And when I need you**  
_E quando eu preciso de você_

**Then I know you will be there with me**  
_Então eu sei que você estará lá comigo_

**I'll never leave you**  
_Eu nunca vou te deixar_

**Just need to get closer, closer**  
_Apenas preciso ficar mais perto, mais perto._

--

(Travis - Closer)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Killua era distante.

Afastado demais para estar _perto_. E _perto_ era uma palavra desconhecida p'ra ele.

Era tão distante de tudo e todos quanto as pessoas à sua volta.

Eles sempre mantinham uma distância dele, e ele deles.

Sua pele alva, cabelos brancos, olhos negros e frios desenhavam seu perfil.

Sem amigos, sozinho, nascido e crescido para ser um assassino. Ele só havia aprendido a matar. E não era justo.

Ninguém nunca ousou se aproximar dele. Simplesmente porque ele não permitia.

Mas por que Gon foi o único? Como conseguiu fazê-lo?

Tudo que ele precisava era estar _mais perto_. Porque toda vez que ele precisasse, só haveria Gon ali. E toda vez que ele procurasse, realmente ele só encontraria Gon ali. _Perto_.

O pequeno Killua refletia, refletia e nunca chegava a uma boa conclusão.

Agora ele estava _perto_ demais de Gon para pensar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eu tô tentando, realmente tô me esforçando p'ra isso ficar como eu quero, e novamente não saiu ;.; Não dá nem p'ra agradar eu mesma -se mata-. Pelo menos a música "Closer" combinou aqui 8D .Paciência. Review não arranca a mão u.u

(PS.: Hee-chan, eu acrescentei uma frase na ultima hora 83 )


	3. Lar

É né. Ainda tá ruim p'ra mim.

* * *

**Drabble 3  
**

**Lar**

_**Oh, all that I know  
**Oh, tudo que eu sei_

_**There's nothing here to run from,**_  
_É que não há nada aqui para fugir  
_

_**'Cos yeah, everybody here's got somebody to lean on **  
Porque sim, todo mundo aqui tem alguém para se apoiar_

_(Don't Panic, Coldplay)  
_

**-x-**

Killua não tinha um lar. Definitivamente não tinha.

Embora os Zaoldyeck fossem uma linhagem de assassinos 'nobre' e rica, tendo o nome e a história sangrenta para se orgulharem e contarem, Killua não tinha um lar.

E não poderia voltar para aquilo que ele chamava de _casa_.

Gon sim, tinha um lar.

Diferente de Freaks, crescera enjaulado sob frieza e desafetos.

Não poderia voltar para um lugar que nunca tinha sido. _Lar ..._

_Lar._

Os olhos semelhantes à jabuticaba se surpreenderam com a simplicidade na qual Gon vivia e era feliz.

_Feliz..._

Killua não era feliz. Talvez fosse se tivesse um _lar_.

Se.

Gon lhe mostrou tudo.

Lar. Felicidade. Afeto.

_Afeto..._

E Killua parecia feliz no lar de Gon.

No lar que não era seu. Contudo, ele era bem-vindo.

* * *

Feliz? Confesso, esse drabble foi improvisado porque perdi meu caderninho onde havia uns três prontos. O drabble não foi betado porque eu estava com pressa de agradá-los 8DD. Só voltei a escrever porque me lembrei que minha mãe (Hiei-and-shino) disse que simpatizava com os drabbles (eu não). Se não, eu já tinha desistido há tempos. E mesmo todos dizendo o contrário, os drabbles estão ruins. Mas ainda gosto de receber seus reviews amáveis :3

PS.: Não sei até onde isso vai, conto com minha inspiração (que está em alta, então aproveitem ;* )

**C**hristie.


	4. Olhos

De novo, não vou repetir o que você já sabe 8DDDD/

* * *

**Drabble 4 ****- Olhos.**

_**No one knows what it's like**  
Ninguém sabe como é  
_

_**To be the bad man**  
Ser um homem mau_

_**To be the sad man**  
Ser um homem triste_

_**Behind blue eyes**  
Atrás dos olhos azuis_

_**And no one knows**  
E ninguém sabe_

_**What it's like to be hated **  
Como é ser ser odiado_

_**To be faded to telling only lies**  
Fingir que só conta mentiras_

_(Behind Blue Eyes, Limp Bizkit)_

**-x-**

Através dos olhos de Killua, o mundo era vermelho como sangue e riscado e rasurado como uma folha de papel amarelada e inútil.

Tudo era dor e sangue. E dor e sangue era prazer.

Mas quando Gon interferiu em sua visão, dor e sangue deixara de ser puro prazer. Aquele prazer que o fazia sorrir de lado. Aquele sorriso sangrento.

_Sorriso sádico e astuto._

Seus olhos negros combinavam com seu sorriso digno de moldura.

_Olhos sádicos e astutos._

Porém, Gon o fez sorrir sem aquela beleza sangrenta.

_Sorriso grande e simples._

Seus olhos ainda continuavam negros como um abismo. Perguntava-se se alguém havia alcançado o fundo. Gon alcançou quando encontrou uma alma lá.

_Olhos grandes e simples._

_

* * *

_

Gorillaz me deixa feliz \*-*/ -drabble escrito à base de Clint Eastwood- .Sei lá o que dizer. Tá aí '-' E também não sabia que trecho de música escolher, mas achei _"Behind Blue Eyes"_ tudo a ver com os olhos do Killua (apesar de serem negros x|D). Zent, é impressão minha ou estou esquecendo do yaoi? O:'

KILLUA COME LOGO O GON! -n XD

**C**hristie.


End file.
